


Respite

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: All That and Poetry Too, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi Needs to Relax, Konoha Brothel Story, Luxurious Bathing, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Hatake Kakashi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex and Tea and a Biwa Lute, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: When Kakashi wants to shed his shinobi skin, he turns to some specialized women.  They expertly remind him of the man he is, offering a respite between agonizing ANBU missions.A Konoha Brothel story.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters; I had a wonderful time exploring them.

Kakashi looks down at the slip of paper he holds in his bandaged hand.  Ibiki’s handwriting was meticulous, and the address he’d provided was easy to find.  “Go here, and tell them what you need,” he’d said when he handed it over.

The silver-haired ANBU captain hesitates outside the door, unsure of going in and unsure of what else to do with himself.  His brain had taken a beating on his latest mission.  It left Kakashi with doubts about things he ought not to have to question.  Old guilt and new shame ran rampant through his thoughts.  He still had a few hours of anxious alertness to ride out from the soldier pills he’d taken.  He only knew he didn’t want to be alone with his mind.  So he pulls the door open and walks in.

“Good evening and welcome esteemed shinobi guest,” a hostess bows at his entrance.  “How may we serve you this evening?”

_Go here, and tell them what you need._

“I need to feel something else.”  Kakashi blurts out to the hostess.

She assesses the captain.  Quickly coming to a silent conclusion, she offers “follow me please,” gesturing towards the hall behind her.

He allows himself to be led to the last shoji door on the left, which she slides open and motions for him to enter the room.  The hostess sizes Kakashi up before pulling garments from a sugi tansu opposite the door.  “Please, valued shinobi,” she crosses the room to hand him a charcoal yukata with thin grey stripes and a simple burgundy obi.  “Change into this, and make yourself comfortable.”  Exiting, she slides the door closed behind her.

 _Comfortable?_   Kakashi wonders if he can manage that as he takes in his surroundings.  The room he’s left in is lush in design and décor and indeed invites comfort.  The wooden walls, shoji door, and window frames have been stained dark walnut.  He can feel the soft rush straw of the tatami mat beneath his feet.  One sizeable round tea table placed near the door waits to bear refreshments.  Two smaller chabudai in the far corners carry bonberi lamps, providing the only light in the room.  A biwa lute rests against the rustic tansu that his loaned yukata came from.  A wide futon with a deep, regal purple cover is laid out, and near it are two square floor pillows in pale lavender.  There’s an adjoining room, and near its entry stands a screen with a camphor tree painted across its folds.  Walking towards the screen to change behind it, he discovers the connected room is a private bath, with a rectangular soaking tub.

Kakashi begins to undo the multiple layers of ANBU from his body.  He removes the lethal accessories to his outfit first, stacking them neatly behind the screen. With each item gone, his eagerness increases to shed his second skin.  He discards the arm and shin guards with a little less care.  The body armor drops offhandedly to the floor as he hears the voice of the hostess again.  “Excuse me respected shinobi; I’ve brought water for you if you are ready for me to enter?”

“Not quite…and please don’t call me that,” his baritone carries through the door to her.

He doesn’t want to bear her respect.  He doesn’t want to behave as a genius, or the Copy Nin either.  He tugs and pulls at the remaining articles belonging to the elite shinobi he doubts he is at the moment.  The hitai-ate and both of his masks land haphazardly atop his pile on the floor and finally, he is just a man again.  That is all he wants to be for now.

Kakashi threads his arms through the soft sleeves of the cotton yukata and wraps it around himself.  Tying the obi around his waist and calling out “you may come in now,” he steps out from behind the screen.

The hostess slides the shoji door open and bows to him before entering.  She pours a glass of water from a carafe and sets both down upon the tea table.  Kakashi kneels beside the table and brings the glass to his lips as she proceeds to the adjoining room.  He hears her strike a match and weak candlelight stutters against the wood-paneled wall.  Chilled water cools his tongue as he watches her bend to turn on the tap of the soaking tub.  She then walks about the small connected room with the candle she’d lit, and the warm glow strengthens with each new taper she finds.  Steam begins to rise above the rushing water filling the tub, and the sharp scent of sulfur from the extinguished match reaches his nose.

But just then his attention is pulled to the sound of shuffling feet in the hallway, approaching his door.  Kakashi looks up to see two women bow to him in greeting.  One has hazel eyes and ginger hair tied in a loose knot on her head.  She wears a delicate green kimono robe decorated with plum blossoms and cranes, and she carries towels in her hands. The other has blue eyes, and chestnut hair pulled over one shoulder.  She also wears a kimono robe, cobalt blue with butterflies and peonies on it, and holds a serving tray laden with a tea set.  Both linger in the doorway until the hostess turns off the faucet and returns to the larger room.

“Allow me to introduce your companions.  Yorokobi and Wasureru are sure to put you at ease.  Be assured that I leave you in good hands, appreciated guest.” At this, the women enter, and the hostess slides the shoji door closed after she departs.

Yorokobi takes the towels with her to the adjoining room.  Wasureru places the serving tray on the table as she addresses the silver-haired man.  “Please prepare for your bath, and I will bring the tea to you, sir.”

Kakashi had been tossed about and drifting untethered before he arrived here, so he appreciates the gentle directions the women have been supplying him with since.  He was willing to step outside himself, set down the burden of expectations others have placed upon him, and set aside his tired, troubled mind for a bit.  He stood and walked to the adjoining room where Yorokobi waits for him.

She was adding hinoki oil to the bath water and softly humming to herself when he came in.  He lingers behind her in the pure peace of the moment, so different from so many other moments of his life.  Yorokobi stops humming with a bashful smile when she notices him.  Recovering, she instructs him to remove his yukata and sit on the bath stool, turning around as he disrobes.

“Don’t stop,” Kakashi requests, sitting upon the stool.

“Hmm?” She reaches for the hand shower attached to the wall.

“Humming,” he clarifies.  “Don’t stop.”

“I’m not even sure it’s a real song,” she smiles, testing the temperature of the water.

“I don’t mind,” tilting his head back, he closes his eyes as she wets his silver hair under the spray.

Yorokobi turns off the hand shower and hums her made-up tune for him.  He breathes in the calming combination of the eucalyptus and mint shampoo her fingers soothe into his scalp.  Kakashi isn’t even aware that he’s leaning into her touch until he tilts so far back that she gently catches and rests him against her shoulder.  “Let’s soap you up and rinse you off, weary warrior.”

“Is that the name of your song?” he chuckles, letting his head rest against her with his eyes still closed.

“I suppose it could be,” she giggles, washing him more gently than the hospital nurses to whom he’d become accustomed.

Yorokobi hums again after rinsing him.  She eases him up and presses the excess water from his hair with one of the towels she’d brought.  “Climb into your bath,” she directs Kakashi, and to Wasureru she calls, “we’re ready for tea.”

He submerges to his shoulders in the earthy wood scented bathwater laced with hinoki oil.  Wasureru brings him a cup of steaming hōjicha and the smoky smell of the roasted tea blends effortlessly with the warm aromas filling the room.  As Wasureru leaves the adjoining bath, Yorokobi rolls up the damp towel she used to dry his hair and places it behind his head as a pillow.  She begins to knead his shoulders as the hypnotic sound of the biwa lute drifts in from the other room.

Kakashi sips his cup of hōjicha and allows a contented sigh to pass his lips.  Yorokobi moves from his shoulders to rub down each of his arms in turn.  Wasureru sings words from a faraway, foreign poet as she strums the biwa in the other room.

 

“Out of the night that covers me,

Black as the pit from pole to pole,

I thank whatever gods may be

For my unconquerable soul.

 

In the fell clutch of circumstance

I have not winced nor cried aloud.

Under the bludgeonings of chance

My head is bloody, but unbowed.

 

Beyond this place of wrath and tears

Looms but the Horror of the shade,

And yet the menace of the years

Finds, and shall find me, unafraid.

 

It matters not how strait the gate,

How charged with punishments the scroll,

I am the master of my fate:

I am the captain of my soul.”

 

Wasureru's well-chosen words resonated within the silver-haired man; separated him from his troubles and reminded him of his strengths.  He’s reassured that he’s not the only man to feel this way, to question what had been so deeply ingrained within himself.  To have his core being challenged and left to wonder if he’s up to it.  At least one other man, the poet, felt it so strongly he wrote it out to release it from himself, guiding all the shaken souls that came after him.

Kakashi turns his head to watch Yorokobi as she carefully massages his right hand around the bandaged knuckles.  She looks up at him, and he’s struck at how the candlelight flickers in her eyes, how it illuminates her fair hair piled atop her head.

He sets the teacup aside and reaches to let her hair down and the tips of Yorokobi’s hair dip into the bathwater.  He lifts the tendrils out and brings them to his mouth, inhaling her scent as he presses his lips to them.  She licks her lips, and he gently tugs her hair, beckoning her closer.  Still holding her ginger locks in his hand, he cups her face and kisses her softly.

When Kakashi pulls back from the kiss, she smiles and reaches for another towel she’d brought.  He stands and steps out of the soaking tub.  Yorokobi dries his legs while he plays with her hair.  She rises to rub his torso with the towel, and he tugs at the sash of her kimono robe, smirking at her.

“I’m so glad you recognize the man you are again,” she says, taking his hands in hers.  She walks backward, guiding him into the larger room, where Wasureru plays the biwa lute.  The part in Yorokobi’s robe opens wider as she moves and he catches glimpses of her naked form.  The creamy skin of her inner thigh, the dip of her navel in her abdomen, the soft curve of the underside of her breast.

Kakashi feels a stirring between his legs as she leads him to the futon, and gently urges him to lay upon it.  She reclines next to him, sliding her robe off and casting it aside in an invitation for him to touch her.  He rolls onto his side, propped on his left arm, brushing her ginger hair away from her face with his bandaged right hand.

Yorokobi is blushing from her ears to her breasts.  He dusts his fingertips over the delicate rosy skin of her neck, then her collarbone, and leans in to kiss her deeply.  His lips follow the trail his fingertips forge down her body.  Kissing between her breasts, and around the curve to the sensitive skin beneath them.  He finds a little birthmark below her left tit and licks at it.  His hand smooths over her soft abdomen, and he feels how her breath hitches when his lips climb back up her breast.  His mouth reaches the dusty pink nipple of her left breast and sucks it in.  Lifting his head briefly, he looks into her hazel eyes.

Kakashi lowers his head again watching her eyes flutter closed when he rubs the thumb of his right hand over the hardened nipple, slick from his mouth.  He presses and plays with it while his tongue swirls around the dusty pink pebble of her right breast.  Her lips part and when her chest rises with each deep inhale, the soft swell of her bosom caresses his face.

Yorokobi’s fingers tangle in Kakashi’s silver hair.  She gently tugs at his locks until he raises his head to kiss her again.  Her hand drops from his head to the base of his spine.  The kiss deepens when she takes each of his lips in turn, massaging them softly between her own.  Yorokobi smiles, running her teeth across his smirking mouth.  As her fingernails gently scratch at the base of his spine, she playfully nips at his lips.  Her other hand strokes his right leg where his thigh meets his bottom cheek, and he groans, plunging his tongue into her mouth.  His erection firms, a growing need against her thigh.  She pushes herself up onto her elbows, easing him down to lay on his back.

She traces his ear with her tongue, Yorokobi’s left hand skirts across his chest.  She circles a delicate fingernail around his nipple, before pinching it between her fingers.  She twists and tugs it as she kisses down his cheek and jawline.  Her fingers dance down his abdomen as he cups her face, lifting it.  She takes his thumb into her mouth, and he watches as her cheeks hollow when she sucks.  Her talented fingers lightly stroke the skin of his inner thigh between his knee and his crotch.

Kakashi’s breath comes hard and fast, and his eyes roll back into his head.  His cock stands hard and long, upright and twitching away from his body.  Yorokobi lets his thumb drop from her lips and begins to kiss her way down his torso.

Kakashi looks to Wasureru, who continues to play the biwa for them.  He can feel his gaze burning her as she locks eyes with him.  She is blushing too and breathing fast through her open mouth.  “Come here,” he holds his hand out to her.

She sets the lute down and kneels beside him.  Kakashi reaches his bandaged right hand behind her neck and pulls her in to kiss him.  He’s worked up, his first kiss with Wasureru is an eager and breathless one.

He pulls back, right hand rubbing the back of her neck.  “Show me how beautiful you are,” his left hand tugs at the sash of her kimono robe.

Wasureru pulls the sash loose and throws the robe open wide and off her body.  Her arms slip out of the sleeves, and she reaches for Kakashi.  She places her hands on either side of his face, thumbs stroking his ears she kisses him again.  He grabs at her hips, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and she groans.

She pulls away to straddle his chest as Yorokobi runs her tongue along Kakashi’s inner thigh.  He brings each of his hands to Wasureru’s breasts, cupping them in his hands, feeling her nipples against his fingers.  She rocks her hips, rubbing herself against his chest, and he can feel how wet she is.  Yorokobi kisses the skin just beside his cock as her finger runs along the seam of his scrotum.  His arms fall to Wasureru’s legs as he groans and closes his eyes.

Yorokobi runs her tongue along the underside of his shaft, applying pressure to the point just beneath the tip before taking him into her mouth.  The abrupt encasing of his cock drives Kakashi mad.  He tucks and curls each of his arms around Wasureru’s thighs and pulls her to his mouth.  He thrusts his tongue inside her pussy, tasting her, stroking her as his nose butts against her clit.  Wasureru kneads her tits with her hands while his hungry mouth devours her.

The women stimulate every one of Kakashi's senses.  Though he tries to keep himself in check, his hips flex, seeking release from Yorokobi.  She wraps her hand around the base of his cock, squeezing him, stroking him hard and fast in time with her mouth.  He pants as he laps at Wasureru until she comes above him; her legs shaking in his arms, as she cries out.

That’s his undoing.  He squeezes his eyes shut, grunting into Wasureru’s thigh as his cock jerks and unloads in Yorokobi’s mouth.  She slows her movements, catching and collecting his seed before swallowing it.

Kakashi hums, content and resting his temple against Wasureru’s thigh.  His lips brush lazy kisses against it as Yorokobi straddles his abdomen behind Wasureru.  Yorokobi leans over to kiss him between her companion’s legs.

He reaches his left hand to grasp her waist.  Calloused fingers drift down to her bottom and in between her legs.  Stroking between the folds of her sex, he finds how wet she is for him.  “Mmmm.  You want to get fucked; don’t you?”  His voice rumbles in his chest and between the legs of both women.

“Yes. Yes. Please,” Yorokobi pants against his chin.

He kisses her forehead before directing her.  “Lie back.”

The women lift themselves off of him.  Yorokobi lays back on the futon as instructed, and Wasureru kneels to the side.  Two pairs of eyes watch Kakashi as he sits up and pulls a floor pillow towards them.

He lifts Yorokobi’s head and rests it on the floor pillow, kissing her forehead again.  He bends her knees and spreads her legs wide.  She pants in anticipation and blushes a deep crimson.  Then he lays down on his right side, facing the women.  Turning to Wasureru, he says, “I want you to tell me how she tastes.”

Wasureru hovers above Yorokobi, kissing her.  The ginger-haired woman’s chest heaves as her chestnut-haired companion runs her tongue down the length of her torso.  The silver-haired man watches as Wasureru’s head dips between Yorokobi’s thighs.  He lifts her chestnut hair out of the way, and Yorokobi holds it up so he can better see where the two women meet.

Kakashi watches Yorokobi’s eyes as they roll back into her head and his gaze darts to Wasureru.  He can see her pink tongue dart out, sometimes flicking at Yorokobi’s clit, occasionally swirling slow circles there.  His cock stirs again when he asks, “how does she taste?”

“So sweet, so good,” Wasureru whispers against Yorokobi’s folds.

Kakashi takes himself in hand. “Tease her.  I want her hot and dripping for my cock.” Yorokobi moans at this, watching him get hard in his hand.  The silver-haired man kneels and begins to pump himself faster.  He pushes a finger from his other hand into Yorokobi as Wasureru sucks her clit, and tastes her for himself.  “She’s right, you know.  You do taste sweet,” he smirks at Yorokobi.

He slides his finger inside Wasureru, then.  She gasps and moans on Yorokobi’s clit as he strokes her,  “You’re still so wet, too, you want more?”

“Unh,” is all Wasureru manages and slides her tongue inside the other woman’s pussy.

Kakashi pulls his finger from her and audibly sucks it.  With the taste of both women on his tongue, he runs his hand down Wasureru’s spine, nudging her to take her place between Yorokobi’s legs.

He hooks his hands behind each of Yorokobi’s knees and lifts her hips off the futon.  He slides his hardened length against her slit.  “Is this what you want?” He asks her.

“Yes,” she pants.

“Is this what you need?  Tell me.”

“Yes,” she gasps out “yes, I need you.”

“I’m right here with you,” he teases.

“No, I…please,” Yorokobi can’t take much more, but she teases him the way he likes to be teased, too.

“Please what?” Kakashi rubs his cock against her clit.

“I need your cock.  Fuck me with your cock.  Please fuck me hard,” Yorokobi pleads.

“Ok, baby.  You can have my cock. I’ll give you what you need,” and he thrusts himself deep within her.

Holding her by her knees, he rams into her.  Fucking her hard just like she asked and she cries out at finally having him inside her.

“Fuck, baby you feel so good,” he pants, “rub your clit for me.”  Kakashi watches Yorokobi’s finger circle the apex of her sex and feels Wasureru come up behind him.

Wasureru runs her fingers along his chest, tugging at his nipples.  He turns his face over his shoulder towards her, and they kiss.  His breath fans her face, gasping from the exertion of thrusting himself into the other woman.

Yorokobi cries out, “I’m coming, oh fuck I’m coming!”  Kakashi has to support her legs as she convulses, her orgasm tearing through her body.

He pulls himself out of Yorkobi and sets her legs back down as he  hums to her, “You’re so beautiful." 

He straightens, and Wasureru takes his cock in her hand, stroking him.  Kakashi wraps his hand around hers, “You’re that impatient for my cock?”  He teases her.

She whimpers in reply, and he kisses her cheek.  “Yes, I want to fuck you, too,” he turns around to face her.

But only to turn her around as well, and guides Wasureru onto her hands and knees in front of him.  He enters her, sinking himself as deep as her body will allow him.  He doesn’t thrust into her as he did with Yorokobi.  He rocks her slowly, reaching deep inside her.

Kakashi knows Wasureru wants more.  She pushes herself back to try and take him harder, but he stills her hips with his hands.  “More, please” she moans.  Yorokobi joins them at those words.

She kneels beside Wasureru, reaching underneath her, and rubs her clit for her.  Her fingers brush against Kakashi’s cock, too and he starts to lose his control again.  He thrusts into Wasureru faster, and the woman cries out beneath him, “yes!  Yes!  Just like that, please, don’t stop!”

Yorokobi turns her eyes to Kakashi’s.  Her heated gaze doesn’t waver from his when she says, “come in my mouth again.”

“Fuck,” Kakashi utters because Wasureru’s pussy is clenching around his cock in another orgasm after Yorokobi speaks.  He withdraws from the groaning woman beneath him, bringing his cock to Yorokobi’s parting lips.

She swallows him, taking all of him and bobs against him, trying to match his furious pace.  He holds her head and grunts loudly once, then breathes deeply through his nose as he releases down her throat again.

He collapses on his back next to Wasureru and kisses her.  Yorokobi gets up and brings him a glass of water, which they all wind up sharing.  One sets the empty glass aside before the three tuck into each other.  “Thank you both, for restoring me,” is the last thing that Kakashi says before he drops off into an exhausted, deep sleep.

 

 

Only a few hours had passed before he wakes at the commotion outside the windows.  The sound of ninjas rushing around in the night isn’t enough to wake the women beside him.  But to the silver-haired ANBU captain, the noise is as loud as thunder, and more alarming than a siren.

He sits up and drapes a kimono robe over each woman.  He crosses the room to slip into his second skin, silently.  Stepping out from behind the screen, he smiles at the two sleeping women before pulling the fabric mask to his face.  Placing the porcelain mask over the fabric one, he steals out the window.

“There you are, Captain.”  Tenzo catches up to him a few blocks away.

“What’s happened?”  Kakashi doesn’t miss the tense expression on his subordinate’s face.

“There’s been a disturbance in the Uchiha district.  The Hokage has requested our presence there; I don’t know much more than that.”  The two ANBU hurry in that direction.

“Where’s Itachi?” Kakashi asks, concerned for the safety of his comrade.

“No one has seen him.”

 

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Yorokobi translates as “pleasure,” and Wasureru as “forget” in Japanese.
> 
> The poem quoted within this story is “Invictus” by William Ernest Henley.


End file.
